Jealousy
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: Bianca was always jealous of White, because White had Black. But, Bianca was still happy, happy that they're happy. Agencyshipping, one-sided rebelshipping. Rated for swearing.


Jealously

My name is Bianca, I'm a girl who has no friends at school, well that was until I met White. White is my best friend, my only friend, she means everything to me.

I have to admit, I was shocked when White first talked to me, I mean why would she? She's a popular girl everyone likes and everyone wants to be friends with, so why me out of all people? I asked her once she said, "Because you're different, Bianca," it meant that she thought I was special, that what she told me when I said I wasn't quite sure what that means.

One day, White introduces a boy to me, his name is Black, he's optimistic, loud and irresponsible. Despite that, Black was a good person, he cared about his friends and families a lot, he also was so determined on making his dreams of conquering the Pokemon league come true.

Day by day, me and Black got closer. It was unintentional, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't, but I started falling for him. Yes I fell for him without meaning to, it was a mistake, I swear it is!

At the beginning liking Black wasn't really a bad thing, but it started going downhill at that one night, White invited me for another sleepover, I of course said yes, not knowing what was coming.

White smiled and put her hands on her hips then looked at me, "Bianca! Today we are going to talk about a subject we never discussed before, but I think discussing it will be interesting for a change!" White exclaimed.

I giggled and nodded my head excitedly, "Of course! I love new topics that we never talked about before, there always more interesting!" Bianca replied.

White pumped her hand in the air, "That's the spirit!"

I smiled mischievously, "Seems like Black is really rubbing off on you, White," I teased.

White's face turned bright red, "Bianca!" shouted White.

I giggled and then gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, couldn't resist," I apologized.

White sighed and sat on her bed, "It's alright, but… what you said… it's kind of true, Black is rubbing off on me… and…" White bit her lips unsure if she should continue, after a pause, she took a deep breath and continued, "I think I might like him."

My whole entire world stopped at that same exact moment, White? My best friend in this whole entire universe likes the same boy as I do? Oh my god, can this day get any worse? It sure as hell can.

After that sleepover, me and White still hung out normally, thank god, but whenever we get on the subject of liking someone, I always, and I repeat always change the subject. Pathetic, huh?

A month, I would guess after the sleepover, White… she finally got the courage to tell Black how she felt about him. Me? I was just being a chicken and didn't do anything since I was too afraid to do anything.

The next day White visited me with the biggest smile ever, and I am being completely serious, no one can have a smile bigger than that one.

White ran up to me excitedly and hugged me, "Oh my god, Bianca! He said yes! he said! hell yeah!" White exclaimed, but covered her mouth when she remembered my parents forbidden her to curse around me.

I faked a smile, I was jealous, I sure as hell was, but I learned how to hide my feelings already, "That's great! I knew that he would say yes! I just knew it!" I tried to act happy and optimistic.

White smiled at me, "Thanks Bianca, you're the greatest friend a person could ever ask for!" White yelled as she pulled me into a death hug, she was squeezing me so tight that I could die.

My story is kind of weird isn't it? I used to have no friends till I met White, and we became best friends, almost inseparable… until that damned day I met Black… him, why did I have to fall for him? Was it his caring and determined personality? Or was it the fact he helped me train myself to be a strong trainer, and discover at the end I wanted to be a lap assistant? Whatever it is, I don't think anything good came from it.

Me, Black and White all have different dreams, I want to become a lap assistant, Black wants to become the Pokemon league champion, and White runs an agency, she's really good at doing her job, according to Black she was doing it before they even met, so she ran an agency when she was fourteen or younger, who knows?

I was jealous of Black and White's relationship, I wasn't afraid to admit that. To myself at least, I couldn't admit it to anyone else, I mean how can I tell him how I feel when he's so… happy. I'm not heartless, Black and White's happiness matters more to me than my own, yes, call me stupid, call me weird, say whatever you want, I might not get the boy's affection, but I'm gonna keep the boy and the girl's friendship, plus I will forever stay as the good guy.

Black and White were happy, and I was jealous. Yet I didn't mind, no I didn't like hurting myself, but they were happy, the two most important people to me are happy, so why should I be sad? I should be glad they're happy! Yes, I should face the world with a bright smile, to show that I won't give up no matter what, maybe I'm jealous, but I don't care, because I am happy like that.

My name is Bianca, I never had any friends till I met my best friend, White, she had a friend called Black who I slowly started falling for, one day I discover that she likes him, after a month, they start dating, I was jealous, I definitely was, I was jealous of my best friend, White, because she had the boy I liked, Black, but that didn't mean I will ever give up, no I will never ever give up!

* * *

**A/N: yay! I finished writing this, so this is agencyshipping with one-sided rebelshipping, I'm not sure if I like this, I'm tired so I can't really think straight, tell me whether you like it or not!**

**Please review!**


End file.
